Un amor inesperado
by crazyfan97
Summary: Que pasaria si estuvieras en la preparatoria te encuentras a tus amigos de la secundaria y esperas a alguien pero tus sentimientos cambian hacia otra persona ¡NO YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

UN AMOR INESPERADO

Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven/ Super Once no me pertenecen

CAPITULO 1

Hola mi nombre es (Tu Nombre) tengo 16 años voy a empezar mi primer año de prepararoria en el Instituto (El que tu quieras). Anteriormente estudiaba en la Secundaria Raimon pero en mi ultimo año fui transferida a Francia practicaba futbol en Raimon pero antes de ser transferida empeze a practicar gimnasia la utilizaba para crear tecnicas especiales era muy buena amiga de Endo y eras la novia de Goenji pero cuando me fuinya nunca mas los volvi a ver. hasta que regrese para empezar la preparatoria.

Era el primer dia de clases estaba nerviosa y ansiosa ya que pensaba que volveria a ver a mis amigos de Raimon, baje lo mas pronto posible y desayune rapido para no llegar tarde al Instituto mientras caminaba pensaba si me reconocerian ya que habia cambiado oues me deje crecer el pelo y me arreglaba mas que cuando estaba en la secundaria pero estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que choque con un chico esto hizo que me cayera, pero el me ayudo a levantarme lo primero que pense al verlo fue que era muy guapo y cuando me pregunto si estaba bien me sonroje un poco en ese momento se escucho una voz diciendo:

¿?: Buenos dias Endo

Endo: ¡Buenos dias Kido! dijo con emocion

En ese momento llegaron otros amigos de Endo yo me quede sorprendida entonces le pregunte:

Tu: ¿Eres Endo Mamoru?

Endo: Si, soy yo ¿Por que lo pregun...

No pudo terminar de hablar ya que lo abraze todos se quedaron sorprendidos y Endo se sonrojo un poco. Cuando lo solte me dijo:

Endo: ¿Quien eres, acaso te conozco?

Tu: que no te acuerdas de mi si soy...

**Este es el primer capitulo de mi primer fanfic espero que sea de su agradoya que soy nueva en esto =P por favor comenten. **


	2. Chapter 2

UN AMOR INESPERADO

Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven/ Super Once no me pertenecen

CAPITULO 2

Endo: ¿Quien eres, acaso te conozco?

Tu: Que no te acuerdas de mi si soy (TN)

Endo se sorprendio mucho y se emociona al verme los demas fueron a saludarme ya que eran mis compañeros de Raimon como Fubuki, Kido, Ichinose, Aki, Haruna entre otros pero me di cuenta de que faltaba la persona que estaba emocionada de regresar, pense que tal vez ya estaba en el Instituto. Me toco en el mismo salon donde estaba Endo cuando sono la camapana que indicaba que ya se habian acabado las clases.

Entonces le pregunte a Endo sobre Goenji ya que no lo habia visto en todo el dia:

Tu: Oye Endo ¿Sabes donde esta Goenji?

Endo: mmm ¿Quieres saber donde esta Goenji?

Tu: SI, obvio ¡Ya dilo de una vez!

uando

Endo: Goenji, le pidio a su padre que lo mandara a Francia a estudiar ya que queria buscarte (Si han visto el anime el papa de Goenji no es asi y quiere que todo se haga como el quiere pero en mi historia es buena onda XD)

Tu: Enserio hizo eso no puedo creerlo yo queria verlo (le dije en un tonoi de tristeza)

Endo: ¡No te preocupes va a estar bien y muypronto va a volver eso te lo aseguro.

Cuando termino de decir esto hizo una sonrisa muy peculiar de el, esto hizo que me sintiera mejor.

Al dia siguiente cuando llegamos Endo y yo nos dimos cuentas de que habia muchas mesas eran de los deportes y actividades culturales que habia en el Instituto todos nos sorpendimos al ver la cantidad que habia.

Endo: Ya se a que club me voy a meter.

Kido: Endo, eres muy facil de predecir de seguro te vas a meter al club de soccer.

Endo: Tú también de seguro te vas a meter a soccer.

Kido: Ok, tienes razón.

Endo: (TN) ¿A que club te vas a meter?

Tu: ¿A que club?

Endo: Si ¿A cual te vas a meter?

Tu: Bueno pues creo que me meteré…

**SEGUNDO CAPITULO TERMINADO OJALA LES GUSTE MI HISTORIA Y QUE LA SIGAN LEYENDO Y COMENTEN NOS VEMOS =)**


	3. Chapter 3

UN AMOR INESPERADO

Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven/ Súper Once no me pertenecen

CAPITULO 3

_**LA LETRA ASI: SIGNIFICAN QUE ESTAN PENSANDO**_

Tu: Bueno creo que me meteré a gimnasia.

Endo: ¿Gimnasia? Eso es nuevo en ti TN pensé que te meterías con nosotros (dijo un poco desilusionado)

Tu: Cambie de deporte ya que ahora me llama más la atención la gimnasia que el futbol pero no te preocupes los iré a apoyar a todos los partidos que tengan te lo prometo (dije tratando de subirle el animo a Endo) y además todavía me sigue gustando el futbol.

Kido: TN tiene razón no puedes obligarla a que se meta al club de soccer además sería interesante ver a TN en otro deporte ya que a lo mejor mejoro mucho mientras estaba en Francia y no quiere desaprovechar la oportunidad de ser mejor.

Endo: Ok entonces nosotros también te apoyaremos para que seas la mejor (dijo mas animado).

TN: Gracias Endo

Las clases comenzaron aburridas como siempre pensabas tú pero lo único que no hacía que te volvieras loca del aburrimiento era ver como regañaban a Endo por estar tan distraído.

TN: ¡Genial por fin las clases acabaron!

Endo: Tienes razón es muy aburrido estar en el salón sin hacer nada más que puro trabajo y ser regañado por el maestro de (Tu materia menos preferida)

TN: Sigues siendo igual que cuando te conocí

Endo: ¿A qué te refieres?

TN. El mismo soñador despistado que lo único en lo que piensa es en futbol.

Endo: Creo que tienes razón (dijo con una sonrisa)

TN: Creo que será mejor irme.

Endo: ¿Por qué?

TN: Las audiciones para entrar al equipo de gimnasia serán dentro de un rato asi que debo ir a mi casa por unas cosas.

Endo. Te acompaño a tu casa.

TN: De acuerdo (dije con un poco de duda) _Desde cuando Endo me quiere acompañar a mi casa ni siquiera en la secundaria lo hacia._

Endo: Nos vamos

TN: ¡Ah! Si claro.

El camino hacia la casa de TN fue muy tranquilo y callado ya que ninguno habia estado hablando hasta que alguien rompió el silencio que habia entre estos dos.

Fubuki: ¡Capitán! ¡TN!

TN: Hola Fubuki

Endo: Hola ¿Oye que haces por aquí?

Fubuki: Bueno es que pasaba por aquí y los vi y me extraño verlos juntos sin nadie mas y rumbo a la casa de TN ¿Sera acaso que están haciendo algo que nadie mas sepa? (dijo con una sonrisa picara hacia Endo que hizo que este se sonrojara un poco)

Endo: Que cosas estas diciendo Fubuki yo solamente venia a acompañar a TN a su casa ya que iba por unas cosas para su audición para entrar al equipo de soccer.

Fubuki: Entonces no hay problema si los acompaño ¿Verdad?

TN: Por mí no hay problema

Endo: Esta bien. _Genial ahora tenemos a Fubuki bueno es mi amigo pero yo quería estar con TN pero que estoy diciendo TN es mi amiga y nada mas._

TN: _Que les estara pasando que yo me acuerde no eran asi conmigo en la secundaria están actuando de una manera extraña._

Cuando llegaron los tres a la casa de TN fueron a saludar a los padres de TN luego TN subió por sus cosas de gimnasia mientras que Endo y Fubuki esperaban en la sala cuando TN bajo les dijo que ya se podían ir ya que tendría que regresar a la escuela pero ellos insistieron en acompañarla.

TN: _De acuerdo estos se traen algo nunca han actuado asi creo que algo les pasa pero ¿Qué será?_

Cuando volvieron a la escuela TN les dijo que no era necesario que la acompañaran en la audición aunque ellos no querían irse lo tuvieron irse porque no podían entrar a la audición. TN estaba un poco nerviosa por la audición aunque hizo unas excelentes presentaciones en la viga, las barras asimétricas, el caballo de salto y en piso todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver las habilidades de TN.

Al dia siguiente pusieron las listas para saber quien habia entrado al equipo TN estaba preocupada pero Endo le habia dicho que lo lograría.

Cuando TN termino de ver las listas se emociono mucho al saber que habia entrado.

TN: ¡Lo logre! (Cuando dijo esto abrazo a Endo lo que hizo que este se sorprendiera yse sonrojara)

Endo: Sabia que lo lograrías eres muy buena en gimnasia (Mientras correspondía el abrazo )

**TERCER CAPITULO TERMINADO CREO QUE AHORA SI ME INSPIRE OJALA LES GUSTE MI HISTORIA Y QUE LA SIGAN LEYENDO Y COMENTEN NOS VEMOS =D**


	4. Chapter 4

UN AMOR INESPERADO

Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven/ Super Once no me pertenecen

CAPITULO 4

Ya habia pasado un mes de que entraste a la preparatoria se acercaban los primeros examenes y estabas algo nerviosa porque pensabas que iban a estar muy dificiles todo marchaba bien pero te seguias preguntando porque Endo siempre te acompañaba a tu casa, pero no le dabas mucha importancia ya que eran amigos y como hace mucho tiempo que no lo veias queria pasar mas tiempo contigo eso era lo que pensabas pero para Endo significaba otra cosa pero no entendia lo que era.

La semana de examenes era muy pesada ya que tenias que ir al entrenamiento de gimanasia, estudiar y ademas ayudar a Endo a que pasara los examenes casi no dormias y estabas muy estresada pero lo que te alegraba era ver a Endo tan contento cuando te decia que habia pasado gracias a ti. Cuando terminaron los examenes Endo te invito un helado para agradecerte que lo habias ayudado tu lo unico que querias era irte a tu casa a descansar pero aceptaste, compraron el helado y decidieron irlo a comer debajo de un arbol mientras comias tu helado te dio mucho sueño y lo unico que hiciste fue recargarte en Endo el se sorprendio cunado hiciste eso y te dijo:

Endo: TN ¿Estas bien?

TN: Si solo que estoy algo cansada no importa si me recargo en ti ¿Verdad? (Cuando dijiste esto le diste una sonrisa que hizo que se sonrojara)

Endo: Si no hay problema (dijo todavia sonrojado)

Sin darte cuenta te quedaste dormida sobre su hombro el solo te veia y pensaba que parecias una niña pequeña indefensa a la que tenia que proteger. Cuando te despertaste te diste cuenta de que Endo te estaba viendo tu te sonrojasta mucho y estabas avergonzada por haberte quedado dormida.

TN: ¡Perdon! No era mi intencion quedarme dormida, lo siento (dijiste muy avergonzada)

Endo: No hay problema ademas creo que seria mejor que te llevara a tu casa.

TN: Creo que tiuenes razon ya es tarde y mis papas se van a enojar mucho si no llego pronto (Cuando terminaste de decir esto los dos empezaron a reirse)

Endo: Anda sube de seguro sigues cansada y debes descansar. Mientras le decia esto se incaba para que TN se subiera en su espalda (Como en el capitulo 86 cuando le dice a Aki que se suba en su espalda)

TN: Estas seguro yo puedo caminar hasta mi casa

Endo: No hay problema yo te llevo

TN: De acuerdo (Dijiste muy avergonzada y sonrojada)

Endo te llevo en su espalda hacia tu casa tu estabas muy avergonzada de que hiciera eso pero no le dijiste nada cuando llegaron te despediste de el pero esta vez le diste un beso en la mejilla que hizo que los dos se sonrojaran. Cuando entraste a tu casa subiste a tu cuarto y pensaste:

TN: _¿Porque le di el beso en la mejilla a Endo nunca lo habia hecho porque me dijo que me llevaria en su espalda ademas porque no le molesto que me haya quedado dormida recargada sobre el porque siempre me acompaña a mi casa porque hace esto, que le pasa a Endo no lo entiendo?_

Decidiste irte a dormir pero no podias dormir ya que estabas muy pensativa acerca de lo que habia hecho Endo. En otro lugar se encontraba Endo que no dejaba de tocarse la mejilla donde le habias dado el beso. Al dia siguiente antes de ir a la practica del club de gimnasia decidiste ir a hablar con Endo para preguntarle directamente porque estaba haciendo todo eso pero cuando estabas en frente de su casa decidiste no preguntarle y te fuiste pero en eso Endo te vio y te dijo:

Endo: Hola TN ¿Como has estado?

TN: Bien (Le dijiste de una forma cortante ya que lo que querias en ese momento era desaparecer)

Endo: ¿Te encuentras bien? Te noto algo distinta

TN: Estoy bien Endo no te preocupes solo que llevo un poco de prisa (Le dijiste haciendo una sonrisa algo forzada)

Endo: De acuerdo si tu lo dices. _Se que algo te pasa pero porque no me quieres decir._

Cuando llegaste a la practica decidiste dejar el problema que habia en tu cabeza llamado "Endo" y decidiste concentrarte en la gimnasia era lo unico que podia distraerte cuando tenias problemas. Pensaste que podrias disfrutar tu fin de semana sin preocupaciones pero cuando saliste del gimnasio te encontraste con Endo el te dijo que te invitaba al parque de diversiones tu aceptaste aunque no querias que se volviera a repetir lo de ayer. Mientras iban en camino hacia al parque de diversiones iban hablando de cuando estaban en Raimon cuando llegaron decidieron subirse a todos los juegos eso te ayudo a dejar de pensar en el problema que tenias con Endo. Cuando iban de regreso hacia tu casa Endo te dijo que la siguiente iban a tener su primer partido y que le gustaria que lo apoyara tu le dijiste:

TN: Claro que si te lo habia prometido

Endo: Es verdad lo habias dicho (Cuando dijo esto empezo a reirse)

**EL DIA DEL PARTIDO**

Endo estaba muy emocionado ya que era el primer partido que jugaba en la preparatoria. Fue algo dificil pero no era nada que Endo y los demas (Fubuki, Kido, Someoka, Tsunami, Kogure, Tachimukai etc) no puedieran hacerse cargo. Cuando termino el partido TN fue a felicitar a Endo y a los demas ya que habian ganado Endo le dijo a TN que cuando ella tuviera una competencia el iria a apoyarla al decir esto TN se sonrojo un poco. Despues de eso Endo acompaño a TN a sobre Eu casa pero como no estaban los papas de ella, decidieron dar un paseo por la ciudad cuando se cansaron decidieron ir al parque para descansar entonces los dos decidieron sentarse en una pequeña colina que habia ahi se la pasaron hablando toda la tarde cuando se dieron cuenta ya mero anochecia entonces decidieron que ya era hora de que se fueran pero como ya era de noche entonces no se veia muy bien entonces te tropezaste y caiste sobre Endo esto hizo que los dos se sonrojaran mucho.

Endo: _Porque quiero besar a TN eso no puede pasar ella es mi amiga pero realmente quiero hacerlo_

TN: _Porque siento esto que es lo que me esta pasando_

Endo: TN estas bien no te lastimaste

TN: (Saliendo de sus pensamientos) Si estoy bien perdoname por lo que hice

Endo: No te diculpes fue un accidente

Mientras se dirigian hacia a la casa de TN los dos iban sin hablarse cuando se veian dirigian la mirada hacia otra parte pero cuando llegaron a la casa de TN ese silencio se rompio el silencio se despidieron como siempre pero cuando te ibas a meter a tu casa Endo te hablo tu te volteaste y viste como se te acerco y te daba un beso en la mejilla luego se fue de ahi muy avergonzado y sonrojado tu te sorprendiste mucho y lo unico que hiciste fue sonrojarte y tocarte la mejilla .


	5. Chapter 5

UN AMOR INESPERADO

Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven/ Súper Once no me pertenecen

CAPITULO 5

Al día siguiente no querías ir al Instituto porque siempre te acordabas de lo que había pasado el día anterior pero no podias hacer nada al respecto tenias que ir quisieras o no. Cuando te dirigías al Instituto lo único que querías era no encontrártelo:

TN: _¿Qué hago? Despues de lo que hizo no puedo actuar como normalmente lo hago._

Endo: Buenos dias TN

TN: Buenos dias Endo

Los dos se dirigieron hacia a la escuela en un total silencio que no era muy comun en ustedes en eso se encontraron con Fubuki el se extraño al verlos ya que no hablaban de nada.

Fubuki: ¿Oye Endo que le pasa a TN?

Endo: No se. _No puedo decirle lo que hice ni siquiera a Fubuki _

Cuando llegaron al Instituto tu y Endo se dirigían hasta su salon hasta que Endo te hablo:

Endo: Oye TN respecto a lo de ayer queria disculparme no era mi intencion que esto afecte nuestra amistad

TN: No hay problema Endo (dijiste algo avergonzada)

Despues de eso la clase continuaron como siempre pero no te podias concentrar como siempre ya que recordabas lo del día anterior pero lo peor de todo es que siempre que recordabas eso sentías algo que no habías sentido por Endo eso te tenía muy confundida. Cuando sono la campana que anunciaba el almuerzo decidiste ir a la azotea pensabas que podrías despejar tus pensamientos y podrías estar tranquila:

TN:_ ¿Qué es lo que me pasa porque siento esto por ti Endo?_

Endo: Oye Kido, ¿Qué piensas de TN?

Kido: No ha cambiado mucho pero porque lo preguntas

Endo: No es por nada

Fubuki: Tal vez sea porque te gusta no es asi (Le dijo esto susurrándole al oído)

Endo: ¡No es cierto! (Dijo esto algo sonerojado)

Fubuki: Bueno si tu lo dices

Cuando termino el descanso todos se dirigían a sus salones pero Endo no te veía lo que decidió ir a buscarte antes de que entrara el profesor él te encontró en la azotea tu te sorprendiste al verlo luego se dirigieron rápidamente al salón por poco no entraban pero terminaron las clases tranquilamente esa tarde tenias que quedarte a practicar pero antes de irte le dijiste a Endo:

TN: Te debo una. Gracias

Endo: No hay problema para eso son los amigos, no es asi

TN: Creo que tienes razón. ¡ah si casi se me olvida!. Toma (Le entregas una invitación)

Endo: ¿Qué es esto?

TN: Es una invitación para mi primera competencia supuestamente es para mis padres pero no van a poder ir asi que te la doy a ti (Le dijiste con una sonrisa que hizo que se sonrojara un poco)

Endo: Claro, te lo prometi

TN: Bueno nos vemos

Endo: Adios

La semana paso muy rápido ya se acercaba el día de tu competencia tu estabas muy nerviosa ya que querías hacerlo muy bien ya que si calificabas entrarías en el equipo de gimnasia del Instituto que los representaría en las competencias. Te desilusionaste un poco cuando no viste a Endo pero sabias que vendría ya lo conocias y sabias que de seguro se habia atrasado un poco. Tu esfuerzo dio resultado ya que obtuviste el primer lugar lo que significaba que estarías en el equipo y que serias la líder del equipo. Cuando viste que ya las demás personas se iban pensaste que se le habia olvidado. Pero te sorprendiste al verlo en la entrada con un ramo de flores que eran (Tu flor favorita)

Endo: Toma esto es para ti (dijo muy sonrojado)

TN: Gracias es muy lindo de tu parte. Pero donde estabas no te vi por ningún lado

Endo: Bueno es que estaba algo atrás ya que no quería que te dieras cuneta de la sorpresa hasta que terminara la competencia

TN: De acuerdo

Endo: Lo hiciste muy bien te felicito eres muy buena. Sabes cuando te veía realizar tus ejercicios sentía como si viera a un angel

TN: ¿Cómo explicate lo que acabas de decir?

Endo: No tenia que decir eso creo que estaba pensando en voz alta (Dijo esto muy sonrojado y nervioso)

TN: No te preocupes (dijiste algo sonrojada)

Despues de eso pasaron toda la tarde juntos se estaban divirtiendo mucho pero no se habían dado cuenta de que ya estaba anocheciendo pero como tu estabas muy cansada decidieron descansar en un parque que habían encontrado:

Endo: _Tengo que decirle lo que siento pero si no corresponde mis sentimientos no quiero perder su amistad_

TN: ¿Endo? Te encuentras bien

Endo: Si estoy bien TN tengo algo mas que darte

TN: ¿Enserio y que es?

Endo: Tienes que cerrar los ojos (dijo muy sonrojado)

TN: De acuerdo

Tu cerraste los ojos pero no sabias lo que te iba a dar Endo asi que no pensaste en nada que pudiera hacer. Endo se acerco muy lentamente a ti cuando estuvo a unos cuantos centímetros de tu rostro junto sus labios con los tuyo, inmediatamente abriste tus ojos al principio no sabias que hacer ya que estabas muy sorprendida pero luego empezaste a corresponder el beso cuando se separaron los dos estaban completamente sonrojados tu no podias creer lo que Endo habia hecho. Tu saliste corriendo Endo fue detrás de ti el te agarro de la muñeca y te abrazo tu no sabias que hacer pero luego te dio otro beso esto hizo que te sonrojaras mas luego del beso empezaste a corresponder el abraso que te habia dado (Creo que la ultima parte sono muy Romeo x Juliet pero es que hace poco lo vi y quería meter la parte de su primer beso se los recomiendo)

Endo: Perdoname, pero es que me gustas.

TN: Endo tu… tu... también me gustas.

Despues de eso Endo te llevo a tu casa no se hablaban pero los dos tenían una sonrisa en su rostro cuando se despidió de ti te dio un beso en la mejilla.

Endo: Nos vemos

TN: Adios

**CAPITULO CINCO TERMINADO SIGAN LEYENDO Y OJALA LES GUSTE MI HISTORIA COMENTEN POR FAVOR =D **


	6. Chapter 6

UN AMOR INESPERADO

Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven/ Súper Once no me pertenecen

CAPITULO 6

Al día siguiente Endo fue a buscarte todavía no estaban seguros de decirle a los demás ya que no sabían cómo reaccionarían pero mientras caminaban hacia el Instituto se dieron cuenta de que estaban agarrados de las manos lo que hizo que se sonrojaran a no mas poder. Cuando llegaron se encontraron con Fubuki y con Kido ellos les preguntaron porque estaban tan sonrojados tú te fuiste para evitar las preguntas de estos dos, pero Endo se quedo y le preguntaron lo siguiente:

Fubuki: ¿Ya le dijiste verdad?

Endo: ¿De qué hablas?

Kido: De que te gusta TN

Endo: Eso no es verdad (Dijo totalmente sonrojado)

Kido y Fubuki: Si tú lo dices

A la hora del descanso tu y Endo subieron a la azotea ahí se la pasaron todo el tiempo hablando y estaban un poco sonrojados cuando termino las clases como no tenias practica esa tarde Endo te acompaño a tu casa cuando llegaron se despidieron como siempre pero esta vez le diste un beso que hizo que los dos se sonrojaran. La semana habia terminado entonces Endo te invito a salir se estaban divirtiendo mucho pero se dieron cuenta de que alguien los estaba observando y esa persona que los estaba observando era:

Fubuki: Hola capitán, TN

TN: Hola Fubuki

Endo: Hola

Fubuki: Oigan tal vez suene algo entrometido pero ¿Qué hacen los dos agarrados de las manos?

Endo: Bueno la verdad es que TN y yo somos novios (Dijo esto sonrojándose un poco)

Fubuki: Es enserio

Endo: Si, TN es mi novia y nunca la voy a dejar sola siempre voy a estar a su lado (Esto hizo que te sonrojaras al notar esto Endo te abrazo lo que hizo que te pusieras mucho mas sonrojada de lo que ya estabas)

Fubuki: Bueno creo que tengo que irme nos vemos

TN: ¿Enserio nunca me vas a dejar sola y siempre vas a estar a mi lado protegiéndome?

Endo: Si es verdad nunca te dejare porque te quiero y no quiero hacerte sufrir.

Cuando dijo esto agarro tu mentón y te dio un beso que correspondiste enseguida cuando se separaron los dos sonrieron después de eso se la pasaron hablando pero parecía que ninguno hacia caso de lo que decía el otro ya que no pensaban en otra cosa más que estar juntos para siempre

TN: Te quiero

Endo: Yo también (Después de eso te dio un beso en la mejilla)

Ya estaba anocheciendo entonces Endo te acompaño a tu casa se despidieron con un tierno beso sabían que después de eso nada los podría separar. Todos se sorprendieron al saber que tu y Endo eran novios pero luego se alegraron por ustedes, Cuando ya iban a cumplir un mes de novios Endo te regalo un relicario con forma de corazón que tenía una foto de los dos el regalo te había encantado entonces le diste un beso que no tardo en ser correspondido. Luego del beso le dijiste:

TN: Pronto tendré mi primera competencia como capitana del equipo me gustaría que fueras

Endo: Te lo aseguro te estaré apoyando para que ganes el primer lugar ya que eres la mejor gimnasta que conozco (esto hizo que te avergonzaras un poco)

**EL DÍA DE LA COMPETENCIA**

Estaba un poco nerviosa ya que querías ganar el primer lugar pero sentías que había otra cosa por la que te sentías nerviosa antes de que empezara la competencia fuiste con Endo para contarle como te sentías:

Endo: No te preocupes de seguro es la presión de ser capitana y de que es tu primer competencia en este equipo pero yo se que tu podrás hacerlo ya que has trabajado mucho para conseguirlo

TN: Tienes razón no debería preocuparme si confió en mi lo conseguiré. Gracias Endo (Después de eso le diste un beso en la mejilla que hizo que se sonrojara un poco)

La competencia ya había comenzado pero todavía sentías algo que te incomodaba y no era la competencia pero decidiste dejar a lado tus problemas y enfocarte en tus rutinas como siempre lo habías hecho. Ganaste el primer lugar por lo que te sentías muy contenta de haber ganado. Cuando saliste estabas buscando a Endo pero te diste cuenta de que alguien se estaba acercando a ti era alguien que no conocías pero no le diste mucha importancia pero el te hablo:

¿?: Estuviste sorprendente eres muy buena tal vez si sigues entrenando llegues a entrar en el equipo nacional

TN: Tal vez tengas razón pero todavía no creo que sea lo suficientemente buena como para entrar.

¿?: Sabes yo conocía a una niña que su sueño era entrar en el equipo nacional para poder competir con las mejores pero se fue a Francia y no la he vuelto a ver me sabes me recuerdas mucho a esa niña. Perdón no quería incomodarte ni siquiera me conoces y ya te estoy hablando como si te conociera de toda la vida.

TN: No te preocupes (Dijiste con una sonrisa)

¿?: De acuerdo (Dijo algo sonrojado)

En eso te volteaste para buscar a Endo pero cuando ibas a volverá ver al chico que habías conocido hace un momento te sorprendiste al ver que te había dado un beso en la mejilla que hizo que te sonrojaras.

¿?: Perdón no era mí intención fue un impulso perdóname si quieres hago lo que quieras para que me perdones

TN: No te preocupes pero ya no lo hagas ¿De acuerdo?

¿?: Te lo prometo

TN: Sabes eres un poco extraño ¿Lo sabías?

¿?: Creo que tienes razón

TN: Oye y ¿Cómo te llamas?

¿?: Mi nombre es….

No pudo terminar ya que en ese momento fue interrumpido por Endo el te felicito porque habías ganado cuando te volteaste para ver a aquel chico que habías conocido te diste cuenta de que ya no estaba, Endo te pregunto:

Endo: Oye TN ¿Estás bien pareces como si estuvieras buscando a alguien?

TN: No es nada solo que me pareció haber visto a alguien pero me parece extraño de que ya no esté aquí

Endo: Tal vez solo fue tu imaginación a lo mejor porque estas exhausta lo imaginaste

TN: Creo que tienes razón. _Pero estoy segura que había alguien conmigo me pregunto quién será ese chico que conocí pero lo que no puedo dejar de pensar es el beso que me dio no se lo puedo contar a Endo._

Cuando llegaste a tu casa subiste rápidamente a tu habitación te quedaste pensando en aquel chico que conociste esa tarde ya que no podías dejar de pensar en el beso que te había dado

TN: ¿Quién será? porque siento que ya lo conocía tal vez dolo sea mi imaginación

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

Profesor: Les presento a su nuevo compañero de clase viene de Francia pero es de Japón su nombre es…

**CAPITULO SEIS TERMINADOBAR TU ¿QUIEN SERA EL NUEVO ESTUDIANTE? SERA QUE HABRA ALGUIEN MAS QUE QUIERA TENER TU CORAZON APARTE DE ENDO? SIGAN LEYENDO Y OJALA LES GUSTE MI HISTORIA COMENTEN POR FAVOR =D**


	7. Chapter 7

UN AMOR INESPERADO

Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven/ Súper Once no me pertenecen

CAPITULO 7

Profesor: Les presento a su nuevo compañero de clase viene de Francia pero es de Japón su nombre es Shuuya Goenji

TN: _Goenji no puede ser entonces es el chico que conocí en la competencia_

Profesor: Tome asiento por favor

Goenji se sentó a lado tuyo el te saludo muy amablemente tu le respondiste pero había alguien que se moría de celos aunque el fuera su amigo no dejaría que nada pasar entre Goenji y tu

Endo: _No permitiré que Goenji se acerque tanto a TN_

TN: _De todas las personas tenía que ser el que tenía que venir aquí_

Goenji: Creo que nos volvemos a ver no es así

TN: Tienes razón ojala seamos amigos

Goenji: ¿Oye y cómo te llamas?

TN: Tu nombre completo

Cuando le dijiste tu nombre a Goenji el se sorprendió mucho al saber que ya no estabas en Francia y que estudiabas en Japón pero el te iba a preguntar porque regresaste pero te apresuraste para salir ya que había sonado la campana para el descanso subiste rápidamente para la azotea ya que querías estar un rato sola pero no te duro mucho ya que Goenji te había ido a buscar:

Goenji: TN enserio eres la niña que yo conocí en la secundaria

TN: Supongo que si

Goenji: Esto es increíble no puede ser que tú seas ella eres tan linda más que antes (Esto hizo que se sonrojara)

Cuando termino de decir esto agarro tu cara y te dio un beso tu no sabias que hacer pero cuando se separaron terminaron los dos muy sonrojados luego te dijo:

Goenji: Sabes te extrañaba (Mientras decía esto te daba un abrazo)

Tu no sabias como reaccionar a sí que no le dijiste nada pero había alguien que había observado todo lo que había pasado entre tú y Goenji. Después de eso no te pudiste concentrar en ninguna clase ya que siempre tenías ese recuerdo que te atormentaba. Cuando terminaron las clases para ti fue un alivio aunque tenias practica sabias que con eso podrías despejarte un poco y olvidar tus problemas te fuiste a despedir de Endo ya que el no tenia practica ese día pero cuando le ibas a dar un beso él se quito tú te sorprendiste ante lo que había hecho:

TN: Endo estas bien estas algo enojado ¿Qué te pasa?

Endo: Que me pasa y todavía vienes a preguntarme que me pasa después de que te besaste con Goenji que no te importa que seamos novios o tal vez vas a volver con Goenji ya que por eso regresaste ¿No es así? (Dijo muy enojado)

TN: Eso no es verdad yo regrese porque extrañaba mi vida aquí con mis amigos y con mi familia además fue el quien me beso Endo yo no quería besarlo (Dijiste muy triste como si algunas lagrimas fueran a salir)

Endo: Me tengo que ir

TN: Endo no te vayas (Le agarraste su mano pero el se soltó)

Endo se había ido muy enojado pero no entendías porque se enojaba pensabas que si el tanto te quería debía perdonarte de algo que no querías que pasaras querías ir a buscarlo pero las practicas ya iban a comenzar entonces decidiste ir pero después irías a aclarar todo lo sucedido. Cuando termino la practica ibas pensando en lo que le dirías a Endo cuando lo vieras. Pero en la entrada de la escuela te encontraste con Goenji el se ofreció para acompañarte hasta tu casa tu aceptaste para no ser descortés con él. Mientras caminaban los dos iban hablando de lo que pasaron en la secundaria pero aunque sonrieras te sentías mal acerca de lo que había pasado al mediodía. Cuando llegaron a tu casa tu te despediste de Goenji como normalmente lo hacías pero el te dio un beso en la mejilla y te dijo:

Goenji: Nos vemos (Decía esto con un leve sonrojo)

**EN OTRO LUGAR**

Endo: Soy un tonto como me atreví a decirle eso a TN ella no se merece eso, debo pedirle disculpas y decirle que lo que hice fue un impulso porque lo malinterprete

Al dia siguiente llegaste al Instituto sola todos se quedaron sorprendidos al no verte con Endo ya que siempre venían juntos. Cuando llego la hora del descanso tu querías estar sola por lo que subiste a la azote sabias de todos modos que alguien iba a terminar con tu tranquilidad, pensabas que era la única vez que no te molestaban pero se acbo cuando escuchaste que alguien abría la puerta te volteaste a ver quién era entonces viste a Endo. El te dio un abrazo y te dijo:

Endo: Perdóname por ser un tonto tu no mereces ser tratada así y menos como un tonto como yo

Tú correspondiste el abrazo duraron así varios minutos hasta que tú le dijiste:

TN: No te preocupes estas perdonado pero por favor no vuelvas a hacer una tontería como esa.

Endo: Si te lo prometo

Después de eso se dieron un beso cuando se separaron los dos estaban sonrojados después de eso se la pasaron todo el tiempo del descanso abrazados mientras contemplaban el cielo. Unos metros de donde se encontraban ustedes se encontraba un joven observando que estaba enojado que decía

Goenji: Con que tu eres el novio de TN vaya jamás creí que tendría que pelear con mi mejor amigo por tu corazón TN. Pero te aseguro algo yo ganare.

**CAPITULO SIETE TERMINADO ¿COMO SERA ESTA PELEA ENTRE ENDO Y GOENJI? ¿QUIEN GANARA? SIGAN LEYENDO Y COMENTEN POR FAVOR. **


End file.
